


Unhiding feelings

by Alternative_approachtochronology



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alternative_approachtochronology/pseuds/Alternative_approachtochronology
Summary: Eliza's back in town and no one told Maggie.





	Unhiding feelings

**Author's Note:**

> As with most of my Sanvers stuff so far this was written for Queercapwriting's sanvers week last year. Alternative-approachtochronology if you want to pop on over to say hey!

Eliza was in town. Eliza was in town and Maggie didn’t know until it was too late. Didn’t know until Kara made a passing comment as she brought some muggers in to the precinct about the lunch that the Danvers sisters had with their mother earlier that day. Had casually mentioned how Alex had been grumpy for the rest of the day afterwards, locking herself away from everyone, alternating between the lab and the training room until she left for home.

Kara tried, Maggie knew she did, but she could be oblivious to how Eliza affected her sister. How Eliza would unintentionally say something offhand about Alex, belittle her career, her choices, hell, sometimes even her outfits.Kara didn’t always see, couldn’t, how the woman that had taken her in and treated her so well did not extend that respect to her big sister.

Eliza was in town and now Maggie knew. Now Maggie was going as fast as her motorcycle would take her through National City traffic to Alex, to the apartment that was becoming theirs more than just hers. As much as that idea sometimes scared Maggie it wasn’t even a thought in her head right now, all she knew was that she had to be there for Alex.

Parking on the street outside the Alex’s building, Maggie used her key to get in the front door and tried to get up the stairs at a normal pace so as not to alarm the neighbors. She already scared them enough when she almost crashed into Freddy, a dachshund that lives on the second floor, when she rushed up the stairs to admit her feelings to Alex. Alex, who was looking up from the couch as Maggie knocked on the door lightly while she opened it. Alex whose eyes were rimmed red and open oh so wide at the arrival of her girlfriend, whose hands were tucked into the over long sleeves of her favorite white sweater, and whose legs were wrapped in a knit afghan that Maggie had brought over from her apartment, the afghan that her aunt had knit her after she’d come to stay with her. Alex who was now looking a bit guilty as her eyes flicked to the half empty bottle of bourbon and half full tumbler on the coffee table before her.

“Mags…” her voice was soft, worn from the day’s emotions as she looked over to the door where Maggie was closing it slowly and making her way to the couch to join Alex.

“Hey Babe,” Maggie smiled as she reached the couch and took Alex’s face in her hands, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, “rough day?”

“How did you...?” Alex began to ask before pulling Maggie down into a hug.

“Kara was at the precinct earlier, said that lunch with your mom was a little rough. I figured you could use a little cheering up.” She said as she let herself be pulled down, her knees bracketing Alex’s hips and her face finding its way to the crook of Alex’s neck and slightly nuzzling.

“Mm, you’re the best,” Alex said humming at the contact. She pulled her hands out of her sweater as she brought one to Maggie’s waist, the other reaching for Maggie’s chin and pulling her into a kiss.

Maggie pulled back, and made reassuring eye contact with Alex, “Babe, you know I’d love to, but you’re drunk.” Maggie said, sliding from on top of her to sit beside her and wrap her arms around her. “Do you want to talk about lunch?”

“Well, first, I’m not drunk. I poured the drink but then started thinking before I could drink it. No more hiding emotions, right? Drinking that -” She waved her hand towards the cup on the coffee table, “Would just hide my emotions, plus I really don’t want to drink tonight.”

Maggie smiled as her girlfriend explained, placing a soft kiss on her lips as she stood. “I am so proud of you Alex Danvers, making the right choices for the right reasons. You want me to put this away?” When Alex nodded she took the bottle and tumbler in her hand and walked them to the kitchen. She dumped the contents of the tumbler down the drain before putting the bottle in the cabinet. “So do you want to talk about your mom now?” She asked as she got back to the couch and cuddled back into Alex’s side.

Alex huffed and snuggled further into the couch and Maggie, “It’s no big deal, I should be used to it by now. It was just more of ‘Oh Alex, why does any harm come to Kara? Why don’t you anticipate literally every threat in human and alien existence? Why spend so much time at college or in the lab if your sister is still going to get hurt?” Alex sighed and wrung her hands together. “It’s not like I don’t try. I know I try, I know she’s wrong, I know I can’t be responsible for everything that happens to Kara it’s just!” Alex sputtered and looked away the red returning to her cheeks and eyes as her eyes begin to dampen.

“She’s your mom,” Maggie said knowingly, reaching her hands to reach Alex’s, to stop them from anxiously wringing as she brings them, wrapped in her own to her lips, kissing each finger softly before she brings them to rest between their laps, so that they press comfortably against both of their thighs. “Sweetie, it’s natural to want approval from your parents. Your reaction is one hundred percent justified. You know she’s wrong and that’s what matters because babe? You do try, so hard, everyday to keep your sister safe, to keep me safe, to keep J’onn, and James, and Winn safe. Hell you’ve even started to try and keep Lena safe, which is good, especially if her and Kara’s relationship goes where I think it’s going. And Babe?” Maggie continued, disentangling one of her hands to slowly turn Alex’s face to hers, “Even if you didn’t you have nothing to be ashamed of. Is what you do great, heroic, badass, and may I say pretty damn hot?” Alex’s lips slowly quirk upwards as she raised her eyes to meet Maggie’s, “Yes of course it is. But listen, we are all adults. We chose this life for ourselves. Yes, even Kara. She may have not had a choice in coming to this planet, but she made the choice to be a hero, just like you did. And even though you help as much as you can, it is not your fault if something goes wrong, if Kara gets hurt. She knows what she’s getting herself into, we just need a way to make your mom see that okay? And even if she doesn’t that doesn’t stop you from being the amazing person you are.”

Tears slowly fell as Alex nodded, and pulled herself further into Maggie her face resting on her shoulder and her arms slipping behind her back to grip onto the fabric of Maggie’s button down. They stayed like that for a while until Alex had calmed down, the tears on Maggie’s shoulder slowly being replaced by lips as Alex began to kiss her way up to her lips. Alex smiled as she arrived at Maggie’s lips and hovered for a moment smirking, “Now that we’ve unhidden feelings, and established my sobriety…” she slowly moved her arms up and down Maggie’s sides, “Can we do this now?”

Maggie nodded warmly as Alex leaned down and their lips met in a slow kiss.

Alex pulled up briefly and smiled, “I’m glad you decided to become a hero too.”

Maggie reached her hand to the back of Alex’s neck, pulling her into a longer, deeper kiss that lasted until both had to take a break to regulate their breathing. “What do you say we take this to the bed?” Maggie said once her breathing has somewhat evened, her voice betraying her arousal.

Hours later, as they both lay content and wrapped in sheets, Alex’s head popped from where it was resting on Maggie’s bare chest, her hand paused from the lazy circles it was drawing on her stomach. “Wait where do you think Lena and Kara’s relationship is going?”

Maggie chuckled and brought her in for a brief kiss, “In the morning Babe, get some sleep.”


End file.
